poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Final event of the Games
This is how the Final event of the Games goes in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. that evening Ryan F-Freeman: I can't believe that Thomas made Sci-Ryan cry. Dean Arcee: Attention everyone. Since the scores are tied up. Dean Cadance and I will announce the last event of the Games. Dean Cadance: The last event will be Capture the Flag. Dean Arcee: This event will start if both teams are ready. Vice Principle Luna: Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins. Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder how Sci-Ryan is doing. Henry (EG): I don't feel like playing these games anymore. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe Ryan and Timothy will do it. Gordon (EG): Yes, Crash. You, Evil Ryan and Bertram will do the same.Henry Well, we ''have ''to play, Henry! This is the last event! James (EG): Gordon's right. Bertram can't sing without his magic. Plus, it's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing and portal opening. Timothy: And I feel awful about what I said to Thomas. Evil Ryan: Me too, Tim.coughs My girlfriend Aglaópe did see me when I saved you. Henry (EG): You are a sweetie, Evil Ryan. Especially since he obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff he did. He's actually really nice. facepalms Toby (EG): Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters. Then you can go over and apologize. Evil Ryan: You're right, Toby.Kaos Kaos. I don't want you to come with me. It's safe for you to stay with my girlfriend. Cinch adresses her students Sci-Ryan:sniffs I can't believe my brother betrayed me. Principle Cinch: Get over it, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Ok, Principle Cinch. If Twilight unleased the magic from her amulet. Then my brother will do the same. Principle Cinch: Just let me say my line. her throat I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option. Sci-Ryan: You're right. I have an idea.Sci-Twi Come with me and find Thomas, Twilight. Sci-Twi: Why? Sci-Ryan: Because I'll tell Thomas just what you would do. Starscream: What if they grow robot bodies again? Kylo Ren: May I add "Pony wings"? We must win for Crystal Prep and the First Order! Megatron: I suggest we fight fire with fire. Kylo Ren: The magic. I will understand this magic with Thomas. Principle Cinch: I'm sure you will, Kylo Ren. her throat to say her line A fair question, Starscream. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire. I've seen what your device can do, Thomas. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it? Sci-Ryan: I do know how it works but not my brother, Principle Cinch. Thomas (EG): Ryan. Do you think that's a good idea? Sci-Ryan: Sure it is, Thomas. Since your girlfriend unleashed the magic. Then I am telling you to do the same. Thomas (EG): But I don't even understand how it works. Sci-Ryan: But you have to, bro. Since our opponents is been using magic to stay in the game, I'm sure you and Kylo Ren will do the same, like Twilight has before you. Unless I have your interest in Everton. Thomas (EG): Principle Cinch, say your line. Principle Cinch: Ok, Thomas. I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device then any independent study program can offer. song Unleash the Magic starts playing Kylo Ren: She realize that you always been an outcast~ Megatron: It's not every Decepticon who likes to think~ Principle Cinch: To find a student just like you~ Twivine Sparkle: She had one or maybe two~ Starscream: But the good ones disappear before she blink~ Students: Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ SMG3: Now we understand you have you're reservations~ Princess Dark Matter: Oh-wha~ Clyde Bandicoot: It's hard to have a brain as large as yours~ Soundwave: Ah, ah, ah~ Davros: But if we don't win these games~ Shere Khan: Well, I think we've made it plain~ Principle Cinch: What will happen if we have the losing scores~ Vehicons: Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Daleks and students: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ Cylas: If they lose, then you're to blame~ Princess Malucia: They all have used it~ Nightmare Moon and Mr. L: Maybe abused it~ Dr. Neo Cortex and the Evil Twins: So then why can't we do the same~ Timothy(Opposite) and Darth Maul: Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Master Xehanort: Call it power, call it magic~ If they lose it will be tragic~ More important is the knowledge we'll have lost~ Airachnid: Ah, ah, ah~ Master Chen: A chance like this won't come again~ Ultron: You'll regret not giving in~ Steeljaw and Principle Cinch: Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?~ Vehicons and Students: Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Daleks, the Plundering Six and Luna Girl: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ Kaos' Mom and SMG3: We're not friends here after all~ Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker: Our only interest~ Nighttime Villains and Lord Business: In this business~ Megatron: Is seeing Canterlot High School fall~ Daleks, Vehicons and Students: Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Romeo(PJ Masks): What she suggesting is very simple~ Starscream: And since it's win-win on all scores~ Kamek and Bowser: We only want to learn about the magic that you have stored~ Shockwave: And as for me and all the others~ Lord Tirek: We only want what we deserve~ Principle Cinch: That our school will clinch the win and my..~ Students and Villains: ...Legacy will endure!~ they are singing, Thomas walks forward Romeo(PJ Masks) and Daleks: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ Megatron: If they lose then it's a crime~ Night Ninja and Lord Hater: But they can win it~ Le Paradox: If you begin it~ Morro the Ghost Ninja: It's up to you to not fail this time. Sir Ruber, Yzma and male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ General Grievous and Count Dooku: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Thomas (EG): Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free~ Sci-Ryan: I immediately regret this idea. Sc-Twi: I'll try to get him to stop. Thomas, wait! Sci-Ryan: C'mon, Matau. Stop Thomas! Machine Robos: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Sunset Shimmer(Opposite) and Gremlin Prescott: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Thomas (EG): Now winning these games depends on me~ Lord Tirek and Romeo(PJ Masks): Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Vice Principle Luna: If both teams are ready... Ray: I'll stop him! Finn: Ok, Ray. Thomas (EG): And what doors may unlock if I try to use it~ Kylo Ren: Your moment of magic has arrived, Thomas. Dean Arcee: The final event of the Friendship Games begins... Thomas (EG): But the magic's what I really want to see~ Han Solo: Ben! Stop! Sci-Twi: Thomas! No, wait! Kaos' Mom, Princess Dark Matter and Romeo (PJ Masks): Unleash the magic, Free the magic~ All: Now! Evil Ryan: Don't do it! it's too late. Thomas opens his amulet and the magic is released. It begins to engulf Thomas Kylo Ren: I'll get magic now, Han! into the magic Thomas (EG): HELP!!! MEEE!!!out a hand Evil Ryan: I'll save you!Thomas' hand but starts getting pulled in Bertram. Help! Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Evil Ryan! Evil Ryan's hand but gets pulled in along with Evil Ryan WHOAA!!!!! magic transforms the group Bertram T. Monkey: OOOWIE!!! It's really starts hurting very soon. gains a Transformer Body Evil Ryan: OW!!! Kylo Ren dropped his Lightsaber when he jumps in. Ryan, Bertram and Kylo Ren gain Midnight Sparkle's features Crash Bandicoot (EG):up Kylo Ren's Lightsaber What's happening to them? OpThomas Prime floats in the sky Ryan F-Freeman: Wow!Adagio Who the heck is that? Matau T. Monkey: Bertram! Are you ok? Bertram T. Transformer Monkey: The power! The absolute power!crazily Who's your brother now? Nemesis OpThomas Prime: You are, Bertram. crazily and looks at Timothy You were right. I didn't understand magic before! But we do now! Evil Anna: What do you mean we, Thomas? Nemesis OpThomas Prime: Did I say 'we'? I meant I. Super Evil Ryan: He means us, Evil Anna! Bertram T. Transformer Monkey: Kylo Ren and I agree. Super Evil Ryan: I can feel Equestrian magic flowing through me!Ryan and Sci-Ryan Prepare yourselves two Ryans, to meet your unimaginable evil doom at the hands of... SUPER EVIL RYAN!!! OpThomas Prime opens various rifts to Cybertron Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no you don't!his magic to close the rifts to Cybertron Sci-Ryan:screams Twilight. I think we should help cyborg me stop my brother and those three. Give me that thing!Sci-Twi's amulet Sci-Twi: Time for Midnight Sparkle to unleash her true magic. Crash Bandicoot: Matau and I will do the same, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Here goes nothing!Sci-Twi's amulet on Matau, Crash and Sci-Twi transform Crash Bandicoot: Wow! It feels powerful! Matau Transformer Monkey: Let's do this. Timothy: Guys, wait! Before you begin fighting, I have something to say. his throat Cybertron! Ryan F-Freeman:scream Midnight Sparkle! Don't zap us! Midnight Sparkle: Relax. That's not going to happen. I'm not the villain I was once. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Crash. What happened to you? whispers Crash Bandicoot (EG): You turn into what?? Sci-Ryan: Twilight? Are you ok? Midnight Sparkle: Yeah. I'm fine. Ryan F-Freeman: Phew. Sci-Ryan Maybe we should do the same, Sci-Ryan.into Dark Ryan F-Freeman (not the villain) Sci-Ryan: Okay. Crash Bandicoot (EG): What name did you call this form, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Daydream Crash. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Nice name. If your cyborg friend has a sister. I wonder if I turn this thing on.the on button on Kylo Ren's Lightsaber extends Crash Bandicoot (EG): Wow!Dark Ryan Ryan. Can your brother Cody help you? Ryan nods Cody Fairbrother: Sari and I'll stop you Thomas with the powerful magic of all!into Light Cody Fairbrother The Magic of Friendship. turns into a robot Sci-Ryan: What am I going to do? What would Cody do? What would Daydream Shimmer do? Wait. I'll transform into a Daydream Shimmer version of myself. Yes. We're going to be heroes of this world! Time to use the powerful magic of all!his amulet and transform himself The Magic of Friendship. Timothy: I want to say something to Thomas first. his throat Thomas! You can't do this! Nemesis OpThomas Prime: Why not? There's a whole other world out there and it's just filled with energy! Super Evil Ryan: There's more, Tim. Equestria is also a whole other world out there and it's just filled with magic! Timothy: What happen to you and Kylo Ren, Evil Ryan? his throat But you destroying this world to get it! Nemesis OpThomas Prime: Not if your Techno-organic friend is stopping me. And his sister's energy is mine!! Anyways, there's magic and energy in these worlds. Plus my friends and I want to understand it all!!!!! Super Evil Ryan: Just to be sure it stays that way. I'm taking that amulet with me to get more magic.his magic to make Thomas' amulet come to him and it attached to his chest OpThomas then opens a gigantic rift which several students almost fall into Daydream Sci-Ryan: THOMAS!!! Over here! the wondercolts and Shadowbolts try to help their fellow students Mr. L: Principle Cinch. I'll get you out of here! Cinch grabs his hand Romeo(PJ Masks): Excuse me. Where are you taking Mr. L? Principle Cinch: Anywhere to avoid that... MONSTER! And I suggest you do the same! two leave the scene Romeo (PJ Masks): See you later, guys. It's nice knowing you.after Mr. L and Cinch grabs a fellow student Timothy: Evil Ryan! You can't help Thomas! Gordon (EG): Hold on! Nemesis OpThomas Prime: Who said that?! Bertram T. Transformer Monkey: Who are you and why are you fighting your brother? Daydream Ryan: I am Daydream Ryan. And I think my friends and I got you outnumbered. below Timothy: Evil Ryan! Give me the amulet!! Crash Bandicoot (EG): I have a Lightsaber and I'm not afraid to use it! Super Evil Ryan: This amulet will demonstrate the might of the Dalek race! helps a fellow students Rigby: Can someone help us. And what happened to Kylo Ren? Gordon (EG): Hold on! straining Mordecai: Hang on, Rigby! Can someone give us a hand?at the transformed Kylo Ren Oh yeah. Not him though. James (EG): Obviously. straining Evil Anna: Kylo Ren! What happened to you? Kylo Rennix: Ben Solo is no more. I am Kylo Rennix! Spencer (EG): We got ya. Daydream Ryan: You don't have to do this, Thomas. I understand magic like Dark Ryan and Midnight Sparkle does. Timothy: Wait. I have to say a few things to Thomas first. throat This isn't the way. I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a Matrix and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the energy it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted! Super Evil Ryan: Oh you are wrong, Tim. Unlike you and Sunset, Thomas CAN have everything he want!his magic to push Timothy away Timothy: True. But even with the magic and power, Evil Ryan. You still be alone! I can't transform without Thomas' amulet! Sunset Shimmer: Tim, catch! Sci-Twi's amulet to him Bertram T. Transformer Monkey: That amulet. Swi-Twi's amulet It belongs to me! Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, Tim. You'll find another way. Timothy: Ok, Sunset. We'll wait and watch the fun. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I got your Lightsaber, Kylo Ren! Unless Nightmare Moon has her weapon! Timothy: the necklace that Optimus gave him beginning to glow That's it. Super Evil Ryan: Oh No you don't!the Daleks DALEKS! EXTERMINATE! Daleks race at Timothy and fire but something pushes them away from him Daydream Ryan: Give me that!!Sci-Twi's amulet from Bertram Sunset! Use this to transform you and Tim into Daydream Shimmer and Timatron. Midnight and I'll fight Thomas!Sci-Twi's amulet to Sunset Sunset Shimmer: Got it. Timothy, say my line. Timothy: Ok, Sunset. Ahem.Evil Ryan What you know, Evil Ryan, Ryan told me one thing! up the necklace that Optimus gave him Sunset Shimmer: True magic comes from honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness! and the gang begin to glow Rigby: We're glowing! energy gets absorbed into the necklace Dark Ryan F-Freeman: You seeing this, Cody and Sari? nod Timothy: Sunset and I understand you three. But you are going to understand the most important magic of all!Sunset Will you do the honours, Sunset? transform Daydream Shimmer: The Magic of Friendship. Daydream Ryan: Wow! Sunset. You look beautiful. all-out magic duel starts Daydream Ryan: his Keyblade Ok. Thomas Come at me, bro! does but Timatron whistles to him Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Let me handle this, Timothy! We get them NOW! and Dark Ryan fire beams of magic at Nemesis OpThomas Bertram T. Transformer Monkey: I'll help you, buddy! trio fire their own beams of magic at Dark Ryan and Timatron and gain the upper hand Super Evil Ryan: Megatron! Get Percy! (EG) jumps out of Charlie's hands Matau T. Monkey (EG): Ryan! Stop Thomas! Spike the Dog: You're not supposed to say that. You're supposed to call out to Thomas that'll bring him out of his corrupted trance. Ryan and Timatron gets hit by the beams of magic Daydream Shimmer: Tim! down to him Nemesis OpThomas Prime: You will join us Dark Ryan and Midnight Sparkle if you two want to live to serve me. Spike the Dog: Now, Matau! Bertram T. Transformer Monkey: You are not going to do that.a spell on Matau(EG) and Percy(EG) Stopza!! Matau T. Monkey: the spell Bertram T. Transformer Monkey: I'll do something else. his magic to hypnotize Matau(EG) and Percy(EG) Matau (EG) uses Sci-Twi's amulet to absorb the hypnosis into it Super Evil Ryan: I'll stop you!!his magic to open various rifts to Cybertron and Equestria Matau T. Monkey (EG): That's not going to happen unfortunately. he can say something Super Evil Ryan covers his mouth with his hand Spike the Dog bites Super Evil Ryan's bottom Super Evil Ryan: OW!!! Spike the Dog off Get off me!Nemesis Op Thomas You have them now, friend. Midnight Sparkle jumps on him and pins him down Nemesis OpThomas Prime: What are you doing? Join me! Midnight Sparkle: Not happening! Matau (EG) Now! Matau T. Monkey (EG): A little bit occupied over here! Nemesis OpThomas mouth covers up again Thomas! tries to break free from his corrupted trance but fails Nemesis OpThomas Prime: No way. We want to understand the magic and energy!!!his magic to break free and send Matau (EG) flying There is no Thomas. Only Nemesis OpThomas Prime!!! Midnight Sparkle: That's it!!! I'm bringing Thomas back! Starting now!! a beam of magic which engulfs Nemesis OpThomas and his friends in a white light Nemesis OpThomas Prime: What is the meaning of this!? Ryan thinks I'm a traitor!! Daydream Ryan: You turned into some kind of villain, brother. Nemesis OpThomas Prime: What are you waiting for? Join us, Midnight. So we can rule Equestria and Cybertron forever!! Midnight Sparkle: Never! Nemesis OpThomas Take my hand Thomas. Nemesis OpThomas Prime: NO!!!! his magic to push Midnight away JOIN ME!!! Thomas is no more. Now I have Cybertronian energy flowing through me! Timatron: Midnight True. But you must know that you're gone crazy. Super Evil Ryan:Nemesis OpThomas Nemesis OpThomas needs you to join us, Tim. Together we will rule the universe understanding the magic and energy! Timatron: Not exactly. Nemesis OpThomas but Super Evil Ryan blocks it Super Evil Ryan: ARGH! So be it! You've made your choice and so you shall suffer the same fate! Nemesis OpThomas Prime: You must join me, Dark Ryan. You will help me with my conquest. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I chose my fate. Kylo Ren, Evil Ryan and Bertram back into themselves Take Tim's hand, Thomas. Let us show there's another way. Nemesis OpThomas Prime: You want me to take Timothy's hand off?free from his corrupted trance What am I doing? What have I become? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: You made the same mistake Timothy's made. You turned into Nemesis OpThomas Prime. Look at me. (EG) looks at him Daydream Ryan: How do he look, bro? Thomas (EG): Great. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I'll take a photo of you, Thomas.out a camera Ok, Thomas and Sci-Ryan. Say cheese. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan